Shippeando
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Desdé ese extraño día Kiba miraba con otros ojos a ese par, se podía decir que ya los shippeaba, ahora esperaba ser un día el presidente de su club de fans. 100% NaruHina


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **"Shippeando"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Cuándo Kiba le propuso aquella locura, realmente no le parecía una idea tan descabellada, en el fondo le parecía la mejor idea en la historia de las ideas, era como un reto para probar su indiscutible hombría, vaya que sí.

Todo comenzó por la mañana, cuándo Naruto iba camino al campo de entrenamiento número siete y estando de paso cerca del campo número ocho se encontró con Inuzuka que observaba hacía la zona despejada mientras se escondía detrás de un árbol secundado del siempre fiel Akamaru, tras verlo de esa manera y con la curiosidad a la orden del día se acercó a hablarle al chico perro.

—Hey, ¿Qué haces pulgoso? -le dijo mientras tenía los brazos tras la cabeza-

—¡Callate idiota! -ordenó el Inuzuka-, hay alguien en este campo de entrenamiento, está nerviosa y creo que esconde algo, Akamaru y yo tenemos olfato para esas cosas.

—¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? -dijo emocionado mientras se acomodaba detrás del árbol y se acercaba a espiar al susodicho-

—¡Callate o nos pillara!, mira es una chica.

—Oh~ -exclamó Uzumaki-, ya la veo.

La joven de 21 años se encontraba en el centro del campo de entrenamiento, estaba nerviosa y miraba a todos lados una y otra vez, llevaba mas de una hora allí parada y tenía miedo de ser pillada, quizá no debió ser tan descuidada esa mañana cuándo se puso un poco de mas cariñosa y había hecho que su pobre esposo perdiese la cordura y tratase de follarsela allí mismo debajo de los árboles que estaban cerca de la aldea, ella sólo quería decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaría, tampoco es como si fuese sido del todo su culpa, o bueno, si había sido su culpa.

Quizá también Kakashi-sensei había tenido un poco de culpa, bueno después de todo él fue quién decidió enviar a Naruto a una misión al pasado y le había entregado de propia mano aquél pergamino que lo llevaría hasta su epoca de genin, el mismo pergamino que por error cayó abierto al suelo mientras ellos buscaban desnudarse y darse amor mutuo y profundo, la razón por la qie ambos había caído casi desnudos en aquella época.

Un ruido, susurros y un pequeño ladrido la alertaron, llevó su mirada hasta los árboles que se hallaban a su espalda pero no vio nada, en otras circunstancias habría activado su linea sucesoria pero justo ahora le era imposible, Naruto ni ella podían gastar chakra estando allí puesto que podría alertar a los anbu, es por eso que con sigilo busco acercarse para asegurarse que todo había sido obra de su imaginación.

Naruto vio a la mujer girar su rostro hacia ellos, era la mujer mas hermosa que el haya visto en toda su vida, era mil veces mas hermosa que todas las chicas que había conocido y seguro que Sakura era nada comparada con la despampanante belleza de la joven, los ojos color perla eran el mas claro indicio de que pertenecía al Clan Hyuga, tenía aquél hermoso cabello de color negro con destellos azules, un hermoso cuerpo, era evidente que no era muy alta, y sobre todo tenía unos hermosos labios gruesos y rojos.

Kiba observaba divertido al Uzumaki, era extraño -por no decir que un milagro- ver a Naruto embobado con una verdadera belleza en lugar que la rarita pelirrosa, el rostro del rubio se había puesto tan rojo que le recordaban a las cerezas que su madre compraba para el postre que preparaba, una loca idea vino a su cabeza y entonces sonrió con picardía mientras codeaba levemente a su compañero.

—Oye, Naruto -habló Inuzuka-

—Hmm -apenas respondió el rubio-

—Es una chica hermosa -comenzó a tantear terreno-, a puesto a que muchos chicos la pretenden, ¿te gusta?

—Bu-Bueno, es m-muy hermosa -dijo sin quitarle la mirada de encima-

—Tan hermosa que no se fijaría en ti -dijo venenoso-

—¡Callate!

—A mí me gusta mucho -confeso Kiba-, ahora que este cerca le daré un beso, después de todo los shinobis como yo tenemos la hombría suficiente para tomar lo que queremos

—¿Ah? -dijo confundido-

—Me refiero, que eres una gallina y no haras nada aún que la chica este en tus narices, en resumidas palabras, eres un cobarde -remató-

—No soy un cobarde o gallina, puedo besarla si me da la gana -vociferó-

—Entonces besala -retó-, si no la besas tú, entonces lo haré yo.

Bien, él podía soportar ser llamado tonto, idiota, monstruo, molestia, cobarde e incluso gallina, pero nadie, absolutamente nadie iba a quitarle a su chica mientras el estuviese presente, tomó todo su valor, lo reunió en sus piernas y salió de detrás del árbol dejando pasmada a la mujer que lo observaba con las mejillas arreboladas, se lanzó sobre ella, la tomó de los hombros y le plantó un beso en los labios, su primer beso -al menos con una mujer-, su mas grande e importante beso.

Hinata digirió tras algunos segundos lo que estaba pasando, cuándo lo entendió por completo, su rostro se iluminó en rojo cuál farolito, Naruto abrió sus ojos mientras separaba sus labios lentamente de los de la mujer y su rostro se hallaja igual de rojo que el de ella, sus ojos azules se convirtieron en pequeños remolinos y entonces perdió la conciencia mientras su cabeza humeaba y en su rostro se dibujaba una boba sonrisa de felicidad, Hinata observó al chico preocupada, entonces reconoció aquella hermosa carita, los cabellos rubios y rebeldes, la risilla de pillo en su cara y sobre todo aquellos ojos azules que ahora estaban cerrados, no era otro mas que su amado esposo a los doce años, ella sonrió mientras con sus dedos acariciaba sus labios, allí donde habían sido besados, ya podría tachar de su lista el ser besada por su amor de doce años.

Unos pasos veloces se escucharon cerca, Hinata llevó su mirada hasta el lugar de donde provenía el sonido y vio a Naruto de veinte años avanzar a paso veloz con una sonrisa en su rostro tras verla, recordó que junto a ella se encontraba la versión chibi de su esposo y temía que este se pusiese celoso de si mismo así que pensaba buscar la manera de que no se vieran, además que podría alterar el curso del tiempo, pero para su sorpresa Naruto chibi ya no se encontraba allí, sólo el rastro de que había sido arrastrado por alguien hasta detrás de un árbol, se sintió mal por él pero también se sintió aliviada.

—Está listo, podemos irnos a casa y continuar con lo nuestro -comentó coqueto el mayor mientras besaba con pasión a Hinata-, ¿nadie vino por aquí?

—No, nadie amor -respondió la mujer-

—¡Genial! -exclamó abrazando con fuerza a Hinata-, cuándo lleguemos a casa iremos al hospital, quiero verificar que el viaje temporal no le hizo daño a nuestro bebé -le acarició el vientre-

—Yo creo que está bien, después de todo es nuestro hijo.

—Waaaa, Hina-chan es tan linda, ¡Casate conmigo!

—Ya nos hemos casado -le respondió ella divertida-

—¡Entonces tengamos un hijo!

—Ya estamos esperando uno -le sonrió ella-

—¡Dejame hacerte dos mas! -dijo con llamas en sus ojos-

—Lo haremos en casa -dijo ella abrazándolo antes de desaparecer juntos en una potente luz-

Kiba estaba en shock con un Naruto inconsciente a su lado, ya se le hacia extraño que esa mujer oliera como Hinata, vaya sorpresa que ella era Hinata, y estaba casada con Naruto, e incluso esperaban un hijo y eran unos pervertidos, estaba confundido del como se les habran dado las cosas pero muy feliz de saber que su amiga sería feliz y qué quién la haría feliz sería aquél idiota que estaba a su lado desmayado después de dar su primer beso -al menos a una mujer-, el idiota mas grande que su amiga tanto ama.

Desdé ese extraño día Kiba miraba con otros ojos a ese par, se podía decir que ya los shippeaba, ahora esperaba ser un día el presidente de su club de fans, ¿como debería llamarlos?, ¿HinaRuto? ¿NaruNata? ¿HinaNaru? ¿NaruHina?, bueno, lo pondría a votación, ahora debía informarle de todo lo acontecido al vicepresidente Shino del club de fans.

Cuándo Naruto despertó una hora después se encontró con el rostro molesto y deforme de Sakura con su enorme frente brillante, con el rostro indiferente y un poco confundido del emo estreñido y con el ojo multi emociones de Kakashi-sensei y su peinado que desafiaba la gravedad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **No pude evitar escribir esta locura, gracias por leer, en esta ocasión me inspiré en la imagen de la portada, los créditos a su creador o creadora ❤**


End file.
